1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to standpipes positioned during building construction and more particularly to a means for protecting such standpipes during and after construction and particularly as concrete floors are poured around the standpipes.
2. Prior Art
During building construction the `rough-in` plumbing generally involves positioning of plumbing pipes, including drain pipes and inlet pipes, prior to the pouring of concrete floors or the building of floors of other materials around upwardly standing pipes to which additional piping is to be later connected. To prevent damage to the standpipes and to keep debris from failing into the standpipes, construction personnel frequently take the time to cover the tops of the standpipes with tape or other cover materials. More recently many construction codes now require that standpipes be protected from contact with poured cement, since such contact may subsequently cause deterioration of the standpipes.